


supermarket sweethearts

by toast (aone)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/toast
Summary: Grocery shopping with company is such a domestic, trivial thing and yet here you are, smiling. Devastatingly fond.





	supermarket sweethearts

Oh god, why did you leave your jacket in the car, it’s so _cold_ in the frozen food aisles.

You tighten your hold on the shopping cart, unable to rub warmth back into your arms. A shiver rips its way through you and scowl, earning a laugh from the man beside you.

“Cold?” Sicheng asks, smiling smugly because he’s securely wrapped up in a hoodie that’s pink and about three times oversized. He’s drowning in it though you’re sure it’s a perfect fit for Lucas. You and Sicheng tend to steal whatever you want from your boyfriend’s closet, Lucas never minds. In fact, he _insists._

“I don’t know, is it obvious?” you quip, but your fake annoyance melts away the second he wraps an arm around one of yours. It’s very minimal help, but you’ll take what you can get. “Do you want to get anything in particular? Fruits, snacks, drinks… and don’t tell me that you want something after we get back home, I _will_ give you a loving noogie.”

Sicheng scoffs. “Never knew noogies could be loving.”

“Have I ever given you one?”

“No.”

“Then you don’t know anything about it. You’ll see.” He laughs and when he lets go of your arm, you frown hard enough to make him curl around you again.

You vaguely remember entering the supermarket with two companions instead of one before entering your freezer aisle haze and whip your head around once, then twice to find… nothing. Where did he go?

“Can we get chips?” Sicheng asks, pulling you back into the present. “Maybe two bags?”

You recall your monthly grocery budget and know that you can fit it in. You can probably fit in what Lucas was craving too…

“You have rehearsal later this week, right?”

He frowns, confused. “Yeah?”

“Shouldn’t you be stocking up on real fuel if you have a program coming up?” Your question is light and innocent but Sicheng rolls his eyes anyway. “I’m just saying. If I was your director I’d be telling you healthy food or bust.”

“Then it’s a good thing you’re not my director.”

You laugh and he smirks. “No holds barred. I see how it is.”

The two of you pick your way through the produce section, ending up with a package of strawberries, a small bag of oranges, and various vegetables that’ll do really well on a grill. You can see Sicheng smirking from the corner of your eye and when you turn towards him, he simply gestures toward the corn, zucchini, and cauliflower sitting in your cart. There’s even meat too.

“You’re indulging him after all.”

Rolling your eyes, you bump his hip with yours. “He made some good points.”

“He flashed his puppy-dog eyes and cutest pout and you caved.”

“Well, we haven’t had a barbecue in a while. Makes sense that we could blow a bit more money on good food this week.”

“Sure…”

You shove him but he doesn’t go very far.

“A fight!”

The yell comes from nearby and someone tall darts in between you, holding you both at arm’s length. The hand on your shoulder is familiarly warm and you raise an eyebrow when Lucas turns to you with a stern expression that’s falling apart at the seams. His mouth keeps twitching into a smile.

“No violence! We’re here for shopping, we love each other… and we’re in public.”

Sicheng laughs, batting Lucas’s grip away just to clasp their hands properly. With your hands busy steering the cart, you settle with pressing a kiss to the hand still resting on your shoulder. He smiles brightly at you and you can’t help the flush of your cheeks.

You can’t help the roll of your eyes, either, when Lucas hones in on the two bags of chips you threw in the cart at some point. Sicheng thanked you with a line of kisses from mouth to mid-neck that had you scrambling to look for witnesses. Sicheng has never been super affectionate, especially when in public, but he can be unpredictable sometimes.

You could’ve sworn you saw the back of a woman hurriedly walking around the corner of the aisle and you can only say you apologized in spirit.

“Have we got every–”

Your sentence is cut short by a pair of lips and an arm looped around your waist to keep you close. It’s nice, really nice, and your mind that was fairly focused on the mental grocery list you’ve been going through since the drive here falters as a result.

“I do not appreciate being interrupted.” Leaning back, you raise a brow at the grin aimed your way. “What was that for?”

“Do I have to have a reason to kiss you?” Lucas asks. Cheeky. You give him a nod just for that. “Okay… a reason… oh! I have one.”

He closes the distance, lips a hair’s breadth from yours.

“I love you.”

Your face goes up in flames so you narrow your eyes to balance it out. “Cheesy. So cheesy that I think I’ve developed severe lactose intolerance because of it.”

“Come on! You love it,” Lucas turns to Sicheng whose been watching all of this unfold with a private smile, “You too!”

Sicheng blinks. “I do.”

That doesn’t surprise you as much as it would have, had your relationship been in its early stages still. As much as he gripes about you or Lucas being too touchy in public or at home, Sicheng basks in the contact, fleeting or lingering, and radiates happiness all the same.

“And you?” Lucas looks to you, expecting a similar answer.

You pretend to consider it but he isn’t fooled. Three consecutive kisses, one on the forehead, one on the cheek, and the last toeing the edge of your mouth, curling it into a dopey smile.

“I do,” you say, and it was apparently said too quietly because Lucas cups a hand around the shell of his ear for a repeat. _“I do!”_

Too loud this time, and you stifle a laugh behind a hand when heads swivel in your direction. What were they expecting to see? A proposal?

Now that’s a thought.

You shake images of rings and suits and bunches of flowers out of your head—you’re a little too unprepared for that at this point of your life—and focus on the present: Sicheng hanging off of Lucas’s arm, both of them giggling about your unplanned outburst.

You stand there, fingers wrapped around the handlebar of the shopping cart, and think about how you’ve never felt so fond before.

Not before these two.

**Author's Note:**

> me, posting this at 10pm: yes this is a reasonable time


End file.
